I'm not an Angel
by riotvampyre
Summary: Adrian, born a full vampire and a full witch lives her life as an assassin just like her parents- Kage and Demetra Gunner-Wicked. Who would have thought that she would fall in love, with a human. I marked it M because of the language and sexual themes.


I'm Not an Angel

This life is my own. I never meant to take after my parents, they are the best assassins, Kage and Demetra Gunner, always did what they were told and did it right. Unlike me, their daughter Adrian Haruhi Gunner, I never meant to take after them, but it's in my blood, being a vampire and a witch is hard enough but even worse when I have to feed, and I am on the job.

Since I am on the topic I will tell you what I am up to right now, I am on a job and my throat is burning, the clients' smells delicious. I knew I had to keep this one alive, but his flavor was just so intoxicating.

I stood in the shadows, thinking that whoever thought that a vampire would make a good assassin was just plain as fuck stupid.

He moved with his date into his apartment. I shifted my eyes to make sure I would not be followed and I darted forward.

I do not date because I am a freak and I would scare guys off.

That look she gave him as they walked into his apartment was the sweetest thing I have ever saw and will never have. I guess it is not fair to ruin what they have all because I want a meal.

I could not handle the burning no more, I took off after them, and he was the only one that would satisfy my hunger since he smelt intoxicating. I knew it would be against my "diet" of only donated blood, but it was the only thing I had on my mind.

When I was inside I sent one heavy blow to her. She crashed against the wall and was out. I pushed him back onto the couch and straddled him.

"Wait. What are you doing? You're supposed to protect me!"

"Not my fault you so smell amazing."

"Hey! Let's make a deal!"

My fangs started to feel numb, as he pleaded with me. "Hurry up, than. I need to feed."

"Okay. . . Look what if we just. . . We find a way to get you some blood." I turned and looked at his girlfriend lying on the floor, I licked my fangs. "NOT her. I meant. . . What if I could get you into a blood bank."

"Wait, you want me to break into the blood bank don't you?" I stood up, but keeping him pinned to the couch with one hand. Sometimes I love my vampire strength.

"Why not, you know you can do it."

"Yeah but. . ."

"But what? You need to eat, so eat. As much as you want."

I rolled my eyes. "And how would you know what I'm capable of?"The girlfriend started to stir.

"Uhm I just watched you take my girlfriend out with a back handed slap." He said motioning to her moving body.

I smiled, and titled my head to the left. "You're right. . . I'm sorry." I moved out the door like nothing happened, and closed the door, listening to how he would explain it to her.

"What happened?" She asked groggily.

"Oh when you came in one of my pictures fell off the wall, hit you in the head. We must have slammed the door harder then I thought. Sorry. Are you Okay?"

"So you just left me on the floor?"

"Yeah uh doctors say it's not good to move you unless I know your Okay. . . Look at that. . . You're Okay."

I stood silently outside the door to his room, and noticed a girl dressed in all black walking towards me. She had her head down, and her short blond hair moved to one side.

"Please." She pleaded.

I blinked. "What are you offering?"

"I know you need to feed, I've been watching you."

I found this nice of her, but, the thing is I could not drink from her. Her scent was too horrible. There was something about her stench that caught my sense of smell. Her blood had something in it. Like heroin or something like that.

"I have it covered. Thank you anyways." I answered.

"What do you mean you have it covered what are you up to?" She sneered in the darkness I saw the moonlight glint off of white teeth.

"How about it's none of your business and you'd be doing yourself a favor by getting lost, what do you think, I'm stupid."

"No, I'd say desperate is more like it." She leaned her head back slightly and stuck her neck out. "I know you're hungry." She taunted, running her hands down it.

"How do you know what I am, and how do you know I haven't already eaten?" "Don't you worry about that, it's not important."

"I have to go!" I said yelling, mainly because I was so hungry. I shoved her with the palm of my hand and she was sent backwards into the bushes. Then I snuck off.

I headed to the blood bank as if I was human, walking down the streets on my Bluetooth trying to get a hold of my agency. The thing about this was, the bank was locked up. As if stealing blood was a normal thing, but I could rip the door off with my bare hands. Just to make sure I was not being followed, I snuck a few glances around but I did not see anybody so I picked up my pace.

I did not want to create a scene so instead of ripping the door from its hinges I picked the lock with my long black painted pinkie nail. I snuck in very quietly and let the door slowly shut behind me.

Now to get all of this back home. I pondered the best way to do this without being noticed. I mean I think I would cause some suspicion walking down the street with a ton of blood. I turned to the right and saw a white nurse's gown. I quickly pulled it on. I searched around the bank and saw a silver cart with a small fridge that I could keep the blood cold with. I loaded it up with the blood.

Once I finished I headed back towards my house which so happens to be the direction of the hospital. Once I was home, I unloaded it all in my very deep freezer, surprisingly it all fit.

I grabbed out one of the pouches of "B positive" and threw it roughly into the microwave and heated it up. I looked around my place and noticed someone in my chair. I inhaled, taking in their scent. It was Kage, my father.

"Hello, Dad."

"Hello, Adrian. I have to talk to you." Kage stood up.

I was almost as tall as my father so I did not have to look up much. I noticed his scar was darker than the last time I saw him, which was for his birthday. "Alright, do you want some blood?"

"I prefer it from humans, look; I know that you are supposed to be protecting this guy-"

"How do you know Dad?" I asked, taking my blood out of the microwave once it beeped.

"Adrian, I'm supposed to kill him. Look he robbed and kidnapped my client's daughter when she was six and killed her a month ago. Do you know why he wants you to protect him?" Kage inquired sitting down on the bar stool in front of the island.

"No. But I need the money Dad." I said, sitting next to him.

"You could have asked your mother or me." He put his arm around me. "You never need to do something you don't want to do."

"That's just it! I don't want to be an assassin! I want a normal life so I can fall in love like you and mom did." I said, blood tears dripping down my cheeks.

"Oh Honey." He held me in his chest. "Didn't I ever tell you how I met your mom?"

"No." I wiped my tears away with the sleeve of the nurse's gown.

"It was about forty years ago. I was being put through experiments. If you haven't noticed that I have a cat tail and cat ears. I'm part cat because of this experiment. Once I got free, I was psychotic, you've seen me in one of my states, when my eyes go fully black, that's it, but I wound up almost killing everyone in that little town." He looked down at me to make sure I knew what he was describing. "Your mother was supposed to kill me, I was her mark. But what she didn't know was I was a vampire, and I didn't know she was a witch."

"So you overpowered Mother? And then what?" I asked, sitting almost Indian style looking at him, like he was telling me a fairy tale.

"We looked into each others' eyes and we just could not go through with anything else. She taught me control of the psychotic state, and if it ever gets out of control she helps me with a spell." Kage stated.

"Is that what she does when she doesn't feed for a day? Helps you with a spell?"

"Yes. If she feeds before than the spell can back fire and harm her." He answered the only other question I had.

"So you fell in love with her? How did you know she was the one?"

"When I told her what I was. She didn't care. And I didn't care that she was a witch. I am very overprotective of her and you. I know I love her because I wouldn't ever harm her. Even in my deepest psychotic state I will come back to her voice."

I nodded and set my head into him. "Do you ever think I may find love?"

"It's possible babygirl." Kage answered. "Well babygirl speaking of love, I have to go, your mother's probably looking for me."

"Okay dad, tell her I said hi, and love her."

"Okay sweetie, love you to and just have faith there is someone out there for everybody."

"Thanks dad bye." I opened my pouch of blood as he was walking out the door. I sat down in my chair to think about everything really, did I want to quit my job? Would I ever find love?

I shrugged it off and yawned. I went down to my basement and slid into my black and green coffin. I closed the lid and fell asleep.

It was in the darkest of the night, and I was lying on the beach looking up at the moon and stars. I just happened to look over to see a guy dressed in a black puffy pirate shirt and black skinny jeans. He was almost as pale as me, which was scary. He smiled to me showing his bleach white teeth, they were sharpened by the dentist, he was a wanna-be vampire.

He leaned down to me, his jaw length black hair brushed against my face, and I moved it out of his face behind his ear. He smiled and kissed me.

I woke up, spitting as I shoved the coffin lid off and got out. That was the most disgusting I ever saw. I just could not get that out of my head. What guy would want me?

I headed back upstairs and went into my den and put on the TV. I did not know what would be on since I really do not watch it most of the time so I just kept the news on.

I listened to it as background noise, as I went around my den moving my stuff around. Then something caught my ears.

"Early this morning, the L.A. Blood Bank was broken into and robbed of all it's blood. We don't know why anyone would steal blood, all of it is gone."

I rolled my head, these people obviously do not believe in vampires.

My phone rang. And it made me jump. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"So I see you got the blood."

"I did, thank you very much for the tip."

"No thank you."

"What for?"

"Not killing me."

"Well I had a very nice talk with my dad last night seems like maybe I should have."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yeah I've heard things."

"What kind of things."

"I think you know what things." I said dryly.

"What if those things you heard weren't true?" He asked.

"Don't bother I'm sure they are."

"Maybe I had my reasons?"

"For killing a six year old what is wrong with you?"

"She wasn't six, and she killed herself with my gun."

My gut was telling me different.

"Well then I still blame you because she got your gun. You should have had it locked up genius." I said getting angry.

"Look you don't have to believe me I don't really care if you do."

"So then why did you call?"

"Just to check on you."

"Oh aren't you so nice. I don't need you to take care of me. It's my job to take care of you remember?"

"Right! Right Well ok then so. . ."

"So what? Why did you call? Or shall I say the real reason why you called?"

"Adrian, my girlfriend left me."

"And your calling to tell me your girlfriend left you? What do you think I am a physiologist? Why do you think I care?" I asked, getting up and walk over to my freezer and grabbed out a blood pocket. I heated it up.

"Wow harsh much?"

"Gee oh, I'm sorry." I tore open the pocket and poured the blood into a chalice.

"Well I think you need to make it up to me." He said.

"Are you serious?" I asked, rolling my eyes as I tossed the bag into the garbage.

"Well yeah I mean you. . . You almost killed me...and...You...made fun of me and you blamed me for a six year olds death." He commented.

"Right well I don't think I want to do anything with you. Let's just stick to business okay?"

"Don't you want someone to be with too?" He asked.

"I have someone. Business okay?" I repeated.

"Fine. Speaking of, hey I need you to come over and check this package out."

"If there was a bomb in there you'd be dead already don't be a baby." I said, drinking the blood. If I had to go over there I had to be full.

"It's for you, not me. Some tall Asian guy that looked a lot like you dropped it off here."

I wonder what my father would drop off there, and why there? Not here? I shrugged and sighed heavily into the phone. "Alright. I'll come look." I said.

I hung up.

After I got changed into my black flair jeans, a black tank top and my black hoodie I headed over to the client's house.

On my way there I bumped into that guy from my nightmare, you know the one that had the puffy pirate shirt that kissed me, yeah that one.

"Sorry. I'm Alexander." His voice was like soft velvet. He introduced himself.

"No, it's my fault I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm Adrian." I said, to be polite.

He was in a pair of baggy green pants that had the hems in black, and he wore a concert tee shirt.

"Are you from around here? Adrian?"

"Yeah. I'm going to a friends. I'm supposed to meet her. Can we talk later?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Here text me. Anytime or anywhere." He smiled as he wrote his number down on my hand.

"You're cute, but don't flatter yourself what makes you think I'd text you?"

"Like you said I'm cute."

I patted his arm. "Good bye."

"Wait." He called after me. "I gave it to you because, when I ran into you I felt something."

"Stupidity, maybe?"

"No no. . . A spark. . . I'd like to see you again."

"And what makes you think that I'd like to see you again?"

"Well, why wouldn't you want to see me again? I have more going for then just my good looks."

I snorted. "I'm sure."

He raised his shirt and my breath came out raspy. Hopefully he didn't notice.

"I. . . Um. . . What if I like weak guys?" I avoided his body, trying just to stair into his green eyes.

"Weak guys? Ok then but I'm not gonna wear a pink shirt like some fruity frat boy."

I burst out laughing at the site of him in a pink t shirt.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You...gasp...pink...gasp...t shirt." I grabbed my sides. Even for a vampire I hoped I wouldn't die from laughter.

"Besides I think you do want to text me"

"Is that so?"

"Your still here aren't you?"

I wiped my tears before he could notice that they were blood and smiled. "True."

"So why are you still here then?"

"You intrigue me."

"See there's another reason to like me right there."

My phone went off before I could answer. I rolled my eyes knowing exactly who it was. "I gotta go."

"I'll being seeing you." He said walking off backwards and waving.

"You know cockiness isn't attractive." I said.

"Who say's I'm being cocky?" He asked.

"You completely are!"

"No I just know your gonna text me."

"Yeah sure."

He bit his lip. That was incredibly sexy. I wanted to do that. Okay now I really had to go. "I have to go really." I said taking off walking.

"Bye." He said

I could not keep the smile off my face. Okay I gave in to my need to text him so I pulled out my cell and saved his number in my phone. I sent him a text reading: "Okay maybe your cockiness is sexy."

I received one back "I knew it! Alas cockiness! I think your sarcasm is sexy ;)."

"Oh is it my sarcasm you find sexy and not something else?"

"Oh there are defiantly other things I find sexy." I laughed hard as I headed up to the client's apartment.

"And what would you find sexy?"

"Maybe I could tell you the next time we hang out. And I know what you find sexy on me. . ."

"Oh will there be a next time? There you go again being cocky. . ." I got to the client's door.

"Well I can, you already told me, and you find it sexy ."

"Than I'll be more sarcastic."

"Mmm that works for me."

I walked in, and looked at him. "Where is the package?"

"Over there. He told me not to touch it so I didn't lay one finger on it. He was too creepy."

I walked over to the package, I opened it. Kage left a note in the package, telling me that this is proof of the murder. There was a gun, and what looked like a finger print test result sheet and a video tape.

"I have something for you." He said.

"What is it?" I asked trying to hide what was in the box.

I did not have to because he was not the least bit suspicious.

"You'll have to wait and see. It may take me a while." He ran into the kitchen I used this opportunity to put the tape in the VCR.

It was the client with a little girl. He had the gun to her head and he screamed at her, telling her to stop fighting him or he'd kill her. She bit his hand and the gun went off, hitting her right in her heart.

I got furious! I could not believe that he lied to me, actually I could. I turned around, popping the tape out and grabbing it, I grabbed the gun and watched.

He came in and looked at me with his eyebrow scrunched. "Adrian what's wrong?"

"You did freaking kill her!"

"No I didn't!"

"Oh didn't you? Okay then, well I didn't kill you." I pulled the trigger and the bullet hit his heart.

He fell to the ground wounded, he would not live longer than five minutes. I leaned down next to him and my teeth pierced his neck, his delicious blood filling my mouth. I drained him.

I had to tell my Father that I killed him, so I headed over to his place. I texted Alexander just to pass the time. I told him that I would be more sarcastic.

"Just as long as I get to see you." He told me.

"You will. Hey I have a question." I said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"What is your favorite type of movie?" I asked, trying to think of things we could do, if I am not on the job.

"Horror, anything with Vampires." I smiled, laughing.

I looked up and noticed that I was at my parent's place already. Time flew by when I talked to Alex.

"So when do I get to see you?" He asked.

"Well I'll have to think about that and get back to you."

"I'll be waiting."

With that I walked up to my parent's home. I knocked. Kage answered the door.

"Hello babygirl."

"Hey Dad. He's dead." I said. "I got the stuff you left."

He nodded, and pulled me into his arms. "I figured you would. I didn't want him to keep lying to you." He kissed my forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Not really. But I did meet this guy." I said.

We walked in and headed into the living room.

Demetra, my mother, was sitting on a bean bag reading a book.

"Hello Mom." I walked up to her and kissed and hugged her.

"Hello Adrian." She said, as she got back into her book.

"Okay, so this guy I was talking about-" Demetra cut me off.

"You drained him dry?" She asked, hopefully.

"NO! I like him," I said.

"Awe my baby's growing up." Demetra said.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Kage. "So I literally walked into him on my way over to see what the ass was calling about and then we just sat there flirting. . . What do you think?"

"Babygirl I say go for it." Kage said.

"And this boy likes you?" My mom asked looking up from her book.

"I think so. . . He was flirting." I answered.

"So what are you waiting for?" She asked looking back at it.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

My dad put his arm around my shoulder. "She means go for it, this guy couldn't have come at a better time, and you were just telling me you wanted to find love. Here's your chance."

I grabbed out my phone and texted him "So you really want see me?"

He replied back really fast, "Yeah of course."

I smiled and replied, "Okay then what you gonna do?"

"Do?" He inquired.

"Yeah to convince me to come see you." I answered.

"Oh, I'll pick you up on a black horse." He said.

I thought about my nightmare. "NO!"

"Why? Isn't that what most girls want?"

"I'm not most girls."

"I'm beginning to figure that out."

"I'll burn you any cd you want. OR I'll make you a mixed cd."

"A cd. . . Everybody can do that." I texted him back.

"But it was going to have songs that made me think of you." He answered.

My parents watched me as I replied, "We just met."

"Oh right. . . Well I don't know what you want from me then." I laughed.

"I just want you to make it worth my time." I texted.

"Like?"

"The date. . ." I said, as I texted.

"Oh so you want me to frisk you?"

"Hey I said convince me I should see you not scare me off!"

"So you don't like being frisked?"

"I didn't say that. . . I just want to see how the date goes first."

"And if it goes REALLY great. Hey! It's our first date." I laughed.

My dad walked over. "Sounds like it's going well." He said smiling.

"It's going great. We're being playful." I said.

"So when is this date you speak of?" Alex texted back.

"When do you want it to be?" I texted, watching my mother move from bean bag.

She stood next to my dad, as he wrapped his arms around her. She barely stood to the bottom of his chest she was so short. Opps.

"Adrian Haruhi Gunner!" She said.

"Sorry Mom." I said.

"You better be." She said, shaking her small fist at me.

I smiled. "I am Mom." I said.

"What did my babygirl do?" Kage asked, looking at me.

"I thought she looked short by you." I answered.

"Hun, you have to admit she's right."

I broke out laughing uncontrollably. He smiled at me the same way he always did when we would pick on her.

"Whatever!" Demetra said.

"Shush mushroom." I said.

Kage bellowed with laughter. "It's more like smurf." He said.

I fell off the couch laughing. My face turned red. Even though I did not need to breath, my breathe was labored.

I felt my phone go off. I grabbed it out and saw that it was my boss. "Dad, its Gerald." I said.

"Do you want me to say that I killed him?" He asked, knowing Gerald wanted to get me fired someway somehow.

"If you wouldn't mind." I said, setting my phone in his opened hand. I stood up and stretched.

"Konnichiwa. Watashi no namae wa Kage desu." Kage spoke in Japanese.

I listened carefully. "Where is Adrian?! She lost the client!"

"Gerald. Shut it! You know that I took him out, and you know better not to think of yelling insults or anything like that to my daughter." Kage was so great at glamour so he could do it over the phone.

"I am sorry Mr. Gunner. I will not try to do it again."

"You got that right, now stop trying to fire my daughter." Kage said.

"I will not do it again."

"You better not."

"I won't."

Kage flipped my phone shut and handed me it back. "There you go babygirl."

"Thanks Dad." I said, leaning up and kissed his cheek. "Well, I'll leave you two alone. I have to get home. I need my rest."

"Okay Honey." Demetra hugged me.

"Thanks Dad, thanks Mom." I headed out. Alexander texted me and asked what I was up too and I answered that I was just leaving my parents home.

"I got a good idea for the first date." He texted back.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Do you like haunted houses?" I blinked at that text. Why would I enjoy things that make fun of me? As in being a vampire and a witch. I should give it a chance just for him. . . Maybe he thought that it would be a good time for me to be a typical chick to be scared and hold on to him. I laughed to myself, typical Alex.

"Depends on who's going with me." I answered.

"Oh. So if I took you, would you?" He asked.

"Maybe. Depends if your cocky or not." I smiled and turned down my street.

"Want me cocky?" I bet he was smiling right now.

"It makes you sexier." I answered.

"Oh, so you think I'm sexy?" He asked.

"Yeah. . . Why else would I keep on talking to you?" I asked, trying not to sound to mean.

"Well maybe it's cause I'm charming and something about me pulls you in." "And you're sure it's not your butt?" "Oh so you've checked me out have you?" "Maybe." I walked in. "So doing anything tomorrow?" He asked. "Yeah. I'm going on a date to a haunted house." "With whom?" He asked. I am sure he was getting jealous. "I thought you wanted to go? Are you ditching me already?" Yep, jealous. "Well you sound like you're getting jealous. . . And you should be, this guy is hot too, he's cocky and has a great butt." "You mean me don't you?" "Of course I do!" We talked most of the night. He finally stopped about six in the morning, telling me that he needed his beauty sleep. To revive myself, I grabbed out some blood and heated it up. I drank that down and then went to my coffin. As I lie there I started thinking, what happens if this is the guy I am supposed to fall for? How will I hide what I am, meaning an assassin, a vampire, and a witch? I guess I fell asleep because the next afternoon about too I had woken up by someone knocking at my front door. I heard the thumping from inside my coffin. To wake a vampire it has to be loud. I made my way slowly up to the front door to see who it was. I groggily looked out the peep whole and saw the post man. So I opened the door. "Hello?" I asked, rubbing my eyes, I was taken back from the bright sunlight. "Hello. I need a signature for this." He held up and envelope. I nodded, signing the line with the X with my left hand. I was handed the letter and then the post man went away. I opened it as I shut my door. It was from my Father. He sent me a great sum of money and a little note saying sorry that he ruined my job the night before. I knew exactly what I was going to do with it.

I grabbed my car keys and I headed out to my car. I headed off to the nearest Hot Topic.

When I arrived to the store, I saw that there was the perfect dress for tonight, it was a black and green tutu dress that was made by Tripp. This adorable black dress features a corset-style bodice with black lace and purple ribbon detailing, tutu-style skirting, purple underlayer and a back zip closure.

I did not just buy the dress, what? I needed more clothes than these rusty Tripps that I from like ten years ago. Okay I was a little over the top, but still, I need new clothes.

I got a few more Tripp pants and got some new concert t-shirts. I also got some new eye liner and eye shadow.

I headed back home to get ready, even though we did not settle on the time that we were going.

I got into the shower so I would not look dirty. Once I got out I slipped into my dress and I started on my make up. I started doing my hair my phone when my phone went off, it was Alexander.

"Hey sexy, I'm gonna be at your house in an hour okay?"

"Wow. Thank god I'm getting ready already. If you come just knock and come in and announce yourself. I might still be in here okay?"

"Okay. I will. Later than?"

"Yeah Later then."

We hung up, I noticed that I needed to add more color. I had such dull hair. I looked around and found my blue hair dye. I set it out on the counter and took my hair down.

I put some gloves on so I would not turn blue and added the blue into my hair. I made sure I got it as an even coat. I waited a half hour then started to rinse it out.

"That's a great view." Alexander commented.

I turned off the water and stood up. I looked at him and smiled. "It's the only view you get." I said.

"I'm sure I get another view sooner or later." Alex smiled, taking a hold of my right hand.

"Careful, I got hair dye on me." I said.

"Maybe I want the hair dye on me." He smiled bigger, pulling me into him. "You feel cold Hun."

"I am cold why don't you warm me up?" I recommended. "But let me finish rinsing my dye out."

"Alright." He kissed my forehead.

I got a whiff of his cologne; Bone Daddy, just enough to make him smell delicious. My mouth watered, I felt my fangs grow, I did not want to hurt him so I moved away.

I bent back over the tube and turned the water back on. I felt his eyes on my back, watching me. "Can you see if I got all the dye off my scalp?" I inquired.

"Can I have a kiss?" He requested. "If I do it?"

I thought about it. "Yes." I answered.

I felt him lean on me so he could look.

"I found some." Alex grabbed the shower head from me and he rinsed the spot. "Alright got it." He turned off the water and handed me a towel.

I wrapped my hair in it and turned to him.

"My kiss Love?" I smiled and kissed his cheek than skipped out of the bathroom. "Hey!" He whined. "That's not fair!" He came after me.

He caught my wrist and pulled me in to him. He held my jaw with his other hand and he pressed his lips against mine.

I gave in as he kissed me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes.

He moved me to have my back against the wall. His lips were burning hot against mine as he made it more passionate within our kiss. His arms formed around my hips, pulling me closer to him.

I let my teeth take a hold of his bottom lip and I lightly bit down, just a little taste would not hurt, it would actually help me get over it. I tasted the little bit of his blood and I got aroused. Damn fucking bloodlust.

"Oh and I'm cocky, you just assumed I want you." He said against my lips, still kissing me though,

"Oh no buddy you do, you bargained for a kiss, I know you want me." I pulled away.

"Dang yeah your right, I do. I can't lie."

"Right, well I was promised a haunted house, so whatever your thinking keep till later." I said.

"Hey you know. . . We could make out behind the clowns in the jack in the boxes?"

"Are you serious?"

"You started it bighting my lip all sexy like." He grabbed for my hands and started to pull me in. Another taste would be wonderful but I had to stop myself.

"Come on Alex. . . I want to go." I said.

"Than we **will** continue later with our kissing." He demanded.

"Fine. But later." I said.

Alex lead me out to his Gran Prix. "My brother had my Gran Dam." He walked me to the passenger side and opened my door.

I got in and buckled and got settled. He went to his side and got in.

He reached into his side console for something and I stared at his perfect hands. He pulled out a cd. He grinned at me as he put it in. I heard the first notes come on, it was scary music.

"Are you serious?" I asked getting disgusted.

"Its to get you in the mood."

"The mood for what?" I asked getting even more annoyed. I gripped the door as tight as I could willing myself not to jump out.

"The jack in the boxes." He said wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"You pig don't tell me you actually like this stuff!"

"I don't know, its not that bad, I mean I just figured since were going to a haunted house and all, that it is okay. Right I just picked something and hoped it would be okay, I just. . . The movie and dinner thing had been done to death I wanted something different." I was not keen on going to the haunted house but I did have to give him points for wanting to be original.

"It's fine I'm sure we'll have a great time." I reached over and grabbed his free hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Thanks. I'm really trying here."

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I can tell and thank you."

He pulled out of my driveway and we drove off to the haunted house. I held his hand as he drove. He used his left hand for everything that I saw, maybe he is a lefty, I thought.

He parked and got out and before I could even open my own door he had it open for me. I shook my head, I guess I will have to get used to him doing that. I got out and he took my hand he kissed the back of it and we walked up to the teller to buy tickets.

"Two please?" Alex said, shooing away my wallet.

The teller printed out two tickets and Alex paid for them. he handed us our tickets and we headed in, the door was in the shape of an old coffin.

He pushed open the coffin like door. I scoffed, "Are you serious?"

He took that as I sign I was scared so he reached out and grabbed my hand. Just the touch of his hand reminded me to be good. To try to enjoy this because he was being so sweet.

As we made our way through the coffin it was pitch black. I heard a scream and felt something reach and grab my leg. I jumped a little. "It's okay sweetheart I've got you." He put his free hand on my arm.

I took deep breaths, and kept walking. As we made our way around the corner there were candles on the wall which gave some light. Then there were pictures on the wall that had real people in them and they were moving around. "Are you having fun so far?" He asked grinning.

"Yes this is great, thank you so much. Do you think I could plan the next date?" "Sure should I bring the chocolate sauce?"

"Very funny." We walked into the kitchen and there was a girl who looked like a scary maid she had a butchers knife and came at us.

"Oh there's the dinner now." She looked at us evilly.

We walked past her out the 'kitchen door' Where there was a bridge that led over a huge swamp. There was a man chained to a tree. "Help me please you have to help me." He screamed.

We walked slowly across the wobbly bridge.

"I'm serious Alex, we should take turns so we both do something we like."

"I'll like anything with chocolate sauce."

I hit his arm. "Are you going to be serious or not?"

"Okay fine, yes dear you can certainly plan the next date I'll be looking forward to it."

There was a guy in a boat below fighting off an alligator. After we had made it safely over the bridge we entered into the jack in the box room.

Alex leaned in and kissed me. I pushed him away. "Not in public."

"There's no one here!" Alex whined.

"Okay fine but behind the box like you said."

"When did I say that?" Alex asked, deviously.

"If you don't want to kiss then you can forget the whole thing." I said started to walk to the next thing.

He pulled my arm and pulled me into him. "I do want that kiss." He said seductively whispering in my ear. I felt chills go down my spine and I smiled.

"Alright so you won't kiss me unless we go behind the box."

I leaned in. "Is it worth it?"

"Oh my goodness yes!" He pulled my arm and we sat down behind the box. It sensed our motion and popped out. "So this is one thing I bet you've never done before." He said taking my face in his hands and pulling me in.

"You're right about that." I kissed him and it was nice, odd but nice. The clown popped out again and scared me a little because I wasn't expecting it. The clown looked like it was watching us.

"The clown is watching us." I said, pulling away.

"Paranoid much?" He asked, pulling me back into the kiss.

"Yes."

"Oh alright then, let's go see the rest of the haunted house." He pouted.

I grabbed his arm. "Don't pout, let me make it up to you."

He quickly turned around. "Okay great just your luck I've got some chocolate sauce in my car!"

"WHAT IS UP THE CHOCOLATE SAUCE OBSESSION?"

"I just think its sexy you didn't have to yell."

"Well its weird okay and the fact that you have it in your car is even weirder."

"I'm sorry I like chocolate milk okay and a lot of places just have plain."

"Great now I feel like a jerk." I said huffing and crossing my arms over my chest. He didn't say anything so maybe I really was a jerk.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It's okay I'll never bring it up again consider it dropped."

"Thank you." I pulled him into me, watching the clown out of the corner of my eye. I kissed him. He pulled back a little.

"What now?"

"I'm still hurt. . . I mention pouring chocolate sauce all over your sexy body and you go nuts on me."

"Look I just don't like to be sticky that's all."

"That might make sex a little weird."

I shoved him. "Ew." I started laughing though.

"It's just my dog died and pouring chocolate sauce all over you would make me happy again."

"Your lying." I said scooting closer to him on the floor.

"Yeah okay I'm lying look if it really makes you upset I will drop it." I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, your so sweet, not mad anymore?"

"No I'm not thank you."

"It's okay we all need time to get over things at our own speed." I said rubbing my head on his shoulder. He leaned down and kissed me.

The manager walked in and right away spotted us. "Some teenagers said they saw you in here fifteen minutes ago! Get up and get out!"

"Fine!"

"Don't get rude with me little missy, with that hair of yours I should hire you to stay in here. This is a family event!"

"Oh no you didn't just say something about my hair, your gonna get hurt old man!"

Alex pulled my arm. "Don't, he's not worth it."

"But he made fun of my hair. . . "

"I happen to love your hair and that's all that matters." He started pulling me towards the next door. "We're really sorry about that." He told the guy.

"But I want to kick his ass!" I whined. "Alex, please let me at him?"

"No."

"I'll let you put the chocolate sauce on me?!"

"I'll go get it!" He said, walking out of the room.

I grinned evilly, and leapt at the guy. "You should **not** have made fun of my hair." I bit down. I took his blood than hid him in the next room and then waited for Alex in the Jack in the box room.

I had to come up with a reason why he does not see the guy. I got it.

Alex walked in and smiled to me, holding the sauce in his hand. "Where did he go?**"**

"Oh. I gave him a bloody nose so he went to get it to stop. Come on, let's go back to my place." I said, my bloodlust kicking in.

"Alright. . . So does this include our clothes on the floor?"

"I can't believe you would ask that!" I shrieked.

"What I'm a guy I have to ask that."

"No. . . You don't and besides I agreed to the chocolate sauce you should just be happy."

"Well my dear, licking chocolate sauce off your shirt doesn't really sound that interesting, but licking chocolate sauce off of your. . ." I put my hand over his mouth before he said anything else.

"How about this then, you put the chocolate sauce on you anywhere you want, while my eyes are closed when I open them then I can lick it off that way you can choose the spot. . . What do you think about that?"

"Okay fine." I said begrudgingly, opening the door to walk out of the haunted house.

"Really?" He said taking my hand as we were walking to his car in the parking lot.

"Yes or I can just say no, if I want."

"Oh you're bad. . . I see. . . Alright then." He shook his head. "Well I clearly wear the pants in this relationship."

"Oh is that what you think?" I asked him.

"Sure I get my way all the time and I know its because of my sexy ass, I know you want to touch it and you think by giving me my way you'll get to. I like that you give me my way, but I was gonna let you touch it anyways."

"You do not wear the pants, I just felt bad for you that's all" I said.

He walked ahead of me. "Yeah I know you like the view."

I reared my foot back and playfully kicked him. "That's what I think of your ass."

Alex got to the car and got something out. I watched him closely. I did not know what he was grabbing.

He turned with a grin on his face, holding the chocolate sauce that had a mouse on the front of the package.

I took off running, of course at a human speed so I would not ruin anything for the vampires.

He caught up to me quickly and tackled me to the hay stack that was next to the hay.

I rolled off the small stack and onto the ground with hay. couldn't word that right so it took me a while. He pinned me playfully with on hand to the hay and with the other hand he opened the chocolate sauce.

He poured a little bit on the front part of the crook of my next and he licked it off. It sent a chill down my spine.

Alex smiled and looked me in the eyes and grinned. "See I told you that you'd like it!"

I just stuck out my tongue.

"I'll make you use that."

"Make me use it than!" I said, holding my tongue out to him.

He smiled and went to kiss me.

I rolled him over, pinning him to the hay, and I leaned down and grabbed the sauce from him. I poured some on his neck and licked it off him. I could taste his flavor, a positive, my favorite damn it.

My teeth started to feel liked they were pulsing. I wanted to have some of his blood. I forced myself off him. I could not do that, especially out here.

"Let's go back to my place." I said.

He nodded, as he got up. We headed back to the car and got in. He did not say anything to me on our way back.

I rushed us into the house. "Boy you are in a hurry to get home. Something I need to know about?" He asked, as I unlocked the door. I smiled evilly. "You want me that bad don't you?"

"I don't know what you mean I don't 'want' you, I just want to sit on the couch, maybe watch a movie get some pop corn?"

"Pop corn. . . That's what you hurried home for?"

"Yes. I didn't want to miss my vampire diaries show." I flopped onto the couch.

"I thought you wanted me bad, not pop corn, ouch I'm hurt." He said. "Aw you poor baby let me make it up to you." I said, and leaned up and kissed his lips.

His arms formed around me and I laid back, feeling his hand undoing my dress. I let him do it too, I leaned up so he could strip the dress from me as I pulled off his quarter length t-shirt and kissed his jaw as I trailed down to the juice vein in his neck.

He moaned as he got my dress off and looked at the black bra that had little green skills on it. "Nice bra."

"Thanks." I mumbled against his neck.

"But as sexy as it is, it would look better on the floor."

My fingers got to his belt buckle and fumbled with it as I yanked at it to get it off.

Once I got the belt off next was his tripp pants. He made me look up at him so he could kiss me and he did.

Alex's hands nudged my dress fully off me and threw it on the floor, it landed next to the coffee table that was in the middle of the room.

I had to pull away for a moment so I could strip him of his pants. Oh the shirt landed on the TV.

He wore scooby-doo boxers. I could not help but let out a soft laugh. I never knew that guys still wore these scooby-doo stuff.

"Why you laughing?" He asked, looking down as my finger slipped under the rim of the boxers,

"Scooby-doo?" I asked.

"Yea cause I've got a big tail." He smiled.

"Oh yes. yes you doo." I smiled, laughing.

"Yeah once it gets in, it'll be better." He said. "Well since were complimenting each other on things that are big." He slid my bra straps down.

I blushed. "Thanks."

He smiled and kissed my chest, and un snapping my bra. He got that off and flung it up. It landed on the lap next to us. "Now for those boyshorts." He laughed, pushing them down as he kissed a trail to my neck.

He teased me for a little bit. Especially with his blood boiling. I could smell it stronger now and I did not know if I could handle it.

I could see his juicy vein pulsing as I leaned down to kiss his neck. My lips traced the vein and made him get harder.

I rode him even harder as my fangs stretched out.

I lightly pierced his skin, not wanted to hurt him. I began to suck. As he neared, I finished up on drinking from him, I did not take much at all, but I did take some. I licked his neck where the wounds were and they healed.

"I'm so going to- - -" He could not handle it anymore. He looked at me as he started to calm himself down. I moved off him, not as exhausted as him, since I feed. I watched him, panting. "That was awesome." He sat his head back. "Could you make me a sandwich and get something to drink please?" He asked, looking at me, trying to sit himself up.

"I tell you what poor baby, I'll make us some sandwiches if you get us something to drink." I said.

"But I can't move."

"I'll get you some vitamin B, it'll help." I got up and got him a small glass of water and grabbed the vitamin B's that were in the draw. I took it out to him and in a few minutes he was able to get up. I got into my clothes as I waited.

Finally he was dressed and he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen. "So what do we have to drink?" He asked opening the fridge. "Milk? Oh lemons I can make us some lemon aid?"

"That would be great." I snuck under his arm and grabbed out the miracle whip and the vegetarian ham. I grabbed my sub bread and made us a sandwich. "I don't eat much do you want to share?"

"Sure let's share, can I have a knife?"

"Sure here you go." I helped him by getting out a pitcher and some sugar. I turned to get a plate and I heard him say ouch.

I turned back to look and he had cut his finger. My eyes grew. "Here let me." I said, taking the hand in to mine. I sucked on that finger for a second.

He quickly pulled his hand back "Hey what the heck are you doing?"

"Cleaning the blood."

"But you just sucked it, that's gross I was thinking alcohol and a band aid." He shirked away into the corner.

"Baby, I'm sorry. come here."

Alex looked back at me. "What's up with your eyes?" I gave him a confused look. "Something's different about you."

"I'm a vampire." I said, I did not want to lie to him.

"Oh my goodness are you serious!? Look just give me the truth!" He said.

"That is the truth! That's why I was sucking your blood!" I almost yelled.

"Please that might be weird, but vampires aren't real. So just leave me alone." He said, starting to head out.

"Alex! Do you want to know why you were weakened after sex?" I asked, stopping him in his tracks.

"Cause you're good at it, that's all!"

"No. I took a little bit of your blood." I admitted.

"Yea I just saw that when I cut myself." He rolled his eyes. "And like I said it's just weird, but tell me the truth!"

"OK LISTEN TO ME CAREFULLY I AM A VAMPIRE AND YOU DON'T WANT TO MAKE ME MAD!!' I turned into full force vampire, fangs baring all.

"Whoa." He backed up against the counter.

I put my fangs back in. "Do you believe me now?" I questioned.

"Oh my goodness your going to kill me?" He asked, worried.

"NO no sweetie, I love you I just wanted to be honest with you, come here."

He slowly came into my arms. "I did not want to scare you Love. I know it's scary but I do love you. I would never want to hurt you. I'd rather die then hurt you."

He nodded. "I'm sure you want some time to drain this all into your head." I said. "If you want you can leave. Call me or text me whenever. But at least text me to tell me your home safely." I smiled to him and resisted from kissing his forehead. I did not want to freak him out more.

He speed around the front room to make sure he had his stuff. He then calmly but quickly raced out to his car. I watched him as he pulled out of the

driveway.


End file.
